


[Podfic] Phlebology

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Drug Use, Implied Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The numbers are just biology: capillaries, valves, and deoxygenated blood. That doesn't explain, though, why people love and lust and kill and hurt in time with their ticking. The study of human numerology, Sherlock discovers, is vast, and he himself not exempt from its potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phlebology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phlebology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572983) by [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/pseuds/lbmisscharlie). 



Length: 23:15  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nouu4ngu2qnbo7v/Phlebology.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/phlebology) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Push (acoustic cover by Nick Deonigi)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8W4c13IO8ls) \- Matchbox Twenty


End file.
